Scooby Doo and the Nightmare Drug
'Scooby Doo and the Nightmare Drug' By wimmerwolf91 This is Scooby Doo adventure that I think would make a neat direct-to-video film. In it, Fred, to go along with his investigating career, decides to make some extra money by working at a restaurant in a nearby town. He's doing this primarily to impress Daphne. Daphne is distracted, however, when she finds out that her rich father had actually stolen ''the money he supposedly inherited. He is now being sued and put on trial. She also finds out that her mother has cancer. Due to these circumstances, she leaves the gang, refusing Fred's proposal to her. She is then replaced by a girl named Anna, who, like Velma, is sort of a nerd and intelligent. A couple of days later, the gang begin to see news reports of a dramatically increasing number of people going insane in a nearby town. They then drive over to the towns asylum where they interview patients, who act extremely paranoid and describe in graphic detail very horrific and disturbing hallucinations. In the end, the visit to the asylum ends up being a waste of time---except for Scooby, who found an extremely attracted female collie, named Emmajene, who's owner was one of the unfortunate victims of this epidemic. The gang decides to go to the restaurant Fred works at, since it's close by. The gang members then each go to their own home to rest for the night. Later that night, however, Scooby hears Shaggy screaming. He bolts into Shaggy's room, surprised to see Shaggy in a fetal position, his pajamas soaked with sweat. When Scooby approaches him, Shaggy takes one look at him and screams as if he saw a monster. In desperation, to help him out, Scooby rushes to Fred's house, telling him about what happened. Fred immediately calls for a nearby asylum to help Shaggy out. Scooby is devasted that Shaggy has now fallen victim to these strange hallucinations. Anna meets them at the asylum, and the gang expect Velma to arrive shortly after. After hours of waiting, however, Anna decides to call her, but Velma doesn't answer the phone. Anna tries fifteen times before the gang decide to drive to Velma's house to see if she's alright. They are devastated to find out that, like Shaggy, she is starting to see hallucinations. They therefore, also put her in the asylum. Scooby begins to feel overwhelmed, but Emmajene comforts him in his losses. Later on, however, Scooby doo begins to study Fred and Anna closely, and notice that they're acting pretty close. This makes Scoob suspicious of Fred. When Fred says he has to leave to work at the restaurant, he leaves Scoob with Anna at the asylum. When Anna isn't looking, however, Scoob follows Fred over there. Finding a hiding place, Scooby Doo spies on Fred and watches him closely. He doesn't notice anything unusual at first, as all Fred's doing is simply making hamburgers and handing them to people. He then begins to notice however, that each time, right before he handed the happy meal to each person, he would put something either in the hamburger, or the milkshake. Being suddenly called by his boss, Fred accidentally drops whatever it is on the floor. Scooby takes the opportunity to investigate what it is. After sniffing at it, he begins to realize that it's some type of drug. He makes the connection then, and is filled with grief: the culprit is Fred Jones himself. He's been putting this strange drug in people's foods which causes them to have frightening hallucinations. Why Fred is doing this, Scooby hasn't a clue. Just then, he is caught by one of the employees there and is chased out...but not before picking up the pill in his mouth, being extra careful not to swallow it. He then heads for the asylum and tells Anna about what he found. She at first doesn't believe him, but when he shows her the drug, she tells him to meet her at her house. Scoob does. While there, they both go to this laboratory in her basement where she experiments the drug on a lab rat. It reacts in much the same way that the patients at the asylum acted. This confirms exactly what Scooby feared. However it was just about to get worse. Anna picks up heads back upstairs stating that she will call the police. She comes back down with a box of Scooby snacks to reward him for figuring out the mystery. As she tosses him one, Scooby opens his mouth, eager for the treat. A subtle hint of the drug's scent, however, causes him to leap back just in time before he swallowed the drug induced Scooby snack. He looks at Anna in disbelief who gives him an evil smile. To make things even worse, Fred emerges from the shadows giving Scooby a dirty look. It turns out, he and Anna were in this together as a way to get revenge on Daphne for leaving him. They then knock him out using some sort of chloroform. When he wakes up, Scooby finds himself locked up in a cage with a rabid dog. Begins to panic. Suddenly Emmajene appears. Scoob tells her to get the authorities---and fast!!! When she gets to the police station however, she is horrified to see all the people their acting crazy and scared. She sees Fred and Anna standing next to what seems to be a buffet table of drugged food. She then races out of there, but Fred and Anna follow her in the Mystery Machine. They chase her through a thick, huge forest, until they come to an unexpected cliff. Emmajene doesn't look where she's going and falls over the side. Fred and Anna think that they've finished her so they leave, not knowing that the tree branches in the forest below broke her fall. She is nevertheless, temporarily unconscious, and there is no telling when she'll wake up. Meanwhile, a relative of Emmajene's owner, who is a scientist, is a little suspicious about what's causing these people to hallucinate. He decides to take a blood sample from Shaggy and discovers foreign chemicals in the blood. Meanwhile Daphne arrives at the prison which her father is being held in and demands why he stole that much money and lied to her about her family history and everything. He explains to her that he and her mother were illegal immigrants from Russia and were extremely low class and homeless. They were already married by the time they got to America, and her mother was pregnant and very close to her due date. In desperation, her father stole a bit of money from the bank, at least enough to pay for medical bills so he could get her to a hospital. However, stealing money turned into a habit and then an addiction, and, as hiding the evidence of their theft became harder and harder, they decided to go under the aliases of Mr. and Mrs. Blake. Daphne then asks what their ''real last name is. He says it's Alkaev. Back at the asylum, the scientist has come up with a cure for the drug that's causing these scary hallucinations. They then begin to use this to help the patients. While giving out the cure, however, Emmajene barges in, having recovered from her fall, and begins barking like crazy. Getting back to Scooby, the rabid dog breaks from the chain that held him tight and leaps at Scooby. Scooby cowards down scared. Just then a gun shot is heard. The rabid dog falls down dead. Scooby looks up relieved to see Shaggy with a rifle saying, "No rabid dog bites my best friend." Excited to see him and Velma back to normal, he leaps up and licks them ecstatically. He then tells them the horrible news of how Fred is the culprit. Devastated that their own friend and leader would betray his own, they reluctantly tell the police about the whole thing. After a few weeks, Fred and Anna are caught and thrown in prison. This is all reported on the news. Daphne, who is sitting beside her dying mother sees this. Overwhelmed, she swears never to join the gang on anymore adventures again. Her mother hearing this from her, pleads with her not to give up on the gang, telling her that she has always been so proud of the detective Daphne had become. Daphne is moved by what her mother said, but argues that being with the gang will remind her of Fred and make her miserable. Her mother then tells her that life is not about doing what makes you happy but about serving others, and when she solved mysteries with the gang, blessed people---including her mother. She then calls the gang and tells them that she coming back. As for Scooby and Emmajene, they became a couple.